User blog:SPARTAN 119/33rd Infantry Battalion (Spec Ops: The Line) vs First Division (Coppelion)
The 33rd Infantry Battalion, the US Army infantry battalion that took over as iron fisted rulers of Dubai after they were isolated in the city by a sand storm VS The 1st Division, the JSDF division determined to get revenge for being abandoned in an irradiated Tokyo for ten years. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= 33rd Infantry The 33rd Infantry, also known as "The Damned Battalion" are US Army Battalion in Spec Ops: The Line, led by Colonel John Konrad, a highly decorated, but PTSD-troubled Afghanistan veteran. The unit was deployed to assist in relief efforts after an unprecedentedly large sandstorm hit Dubai, knocking out power, water supplies, and emergency services. The 33rd, however, when, for reasons not explained in the game, the city was surrounded on all sides by a "storm wall", a stationary sandstorm that blocked all communications and made extraction of the 33rd practically impossible. During the several months the 33rd was trapped, Konrad instituted martial law, eventually turning to summarily executing criminals and hanging their bodies in public. This in turn prompted both the civilians and some of Konrad's own staff to rebel, causing further violence in the city. Five and a half months after the storm wall appeared, Konrad managed to get a broadcast declaring his mission a failure out of the city, prompting the deployment of a squad of Delta operatives, led by Captain Martin Walker to assess the situation in the city. 1st Division The First Division are a fictional unit in the Japanese Self-Defense Force appearing in the manga and later anime Coppelion, were deployed in 2016 after a nuclear disaster reduced most of the Tokyo to a irradiated wasteland, to provide aid to the survivors. Tokyo, however, was quickly abandoned and cordoned off, however, leaving the First Division behind in the city. Since then, the First Division survived in Tokyo for twenty years, until 2036, when a special unit of genetically augmented humans immune to radiation, Coppelion, was deployed to look for survivors in the abandoned city. The First Division did not wish return, angered by their abandonment by the Japanese government, and instead, set in motion a plan for revenge. The First Division intend to capture the Coppelion to penetrate the radiation zone around the the Odaiba Nuclear Plant, the source of the disaster, and plant explosives on the lead-plated "sarcophagus" covering the reactor, releasing radioactive dust into the atmosphere, irradiating much of Japan, and possibly an even larger area. =Weapons= Handguns Beretta M9 (33rd) The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. The weapon is a 9mm handgun that has a 15-round magazine with a range of fifty meters. SIG Sauer P220 (1st) The SIG Sauer P220 features a family of pistols based upon the design of the P220. The pistols of this series are semi-autmoatic and fires the 9x19 Parabellum, .45 ACP, and .30 Luger. The series is currently manufactured by Sauer & Sohn and is released from Eckernförde, Germany. The weapon is recoil operated and has a magazine capacity of 10 9mm rounds for the purposes of this match. The SIG has a range of 50 meters. M4 Carbine (Both) The M4 Carbine is a series of 5.56mm firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. The weapon has 30-round magazine, with an effective range of about 500 meters and rate of fire of 750-900 rounds per minute. Assault Rifles FAMAS F1 (33rd) The FAMAS (French: Fusil d'Assaut de la Manufacture d'Armes de Saint-Étienne or "Assault rifle of the Saint-Étienne weapon factory") is a 5.56mm bullpup-styled assault rifle designed and manufactured in France by MAS located in Saint-Étienne, which is now a member of the French government-owned Nexter group. It is the service rifle of the French military that replaced the MAS-49 as well as the MAT-49 submachine gun. The weapon has a 25-round magazine and an effective range of 300 meters. The 33rd Infantry likely got their hands on the FAMAS from UAE Army stockpiles, the FAMAS being the country's standard issue assault rifle. Howa Type 89 (1st) The Howa Type 89 is a Japanese 5.56mm assault rifle designed in 1989 for the Japanese Self-Defense Force to replace the Howa Type 64. The weapon is based off the AR-18 assault rifle, which was produced in Japan for a time until laws prohibiting the export of military hardware from Japan were passed. As such, the Howa Type 89 has never been exported. The weapon has a range of 500 meters and a rate of fire 700rpm. The weapon fires from a 30-round magazine. 119's Edge The First Division's Howa Type 89 for its larger magazine. Launchers RPG-7 (33rd) The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made 85mm anti-tank rocket launcher. The weapon was first delivered to the Soviet Army in 1961 and, like the AK-47 has since been widely exported during the Cold War era, and is still in the arsenal of many countries and paramilitary organization. The weapon is known for low cost, ease of use, durability and reliability. To some, it's the very symbol of guerrilla warfare. The weapon has an effective range of 200 meters. Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle (1st) The Carl Gustav Recoiless Rifle is an 84mm man-portable reusable recoiless rifle first produced in 1946. The latest version is still used today in forces like the USMC and Japanese Self-Defense Force. It is used to take out tanks and fortifications. The weapon has a range of 150 meters against enemy armor and 750 meters against stationary targets such as buildings. 119's Edge The First Division's Carl Gustav for its superior range and accuracy. M67 Grenade (Both) The M67 fragmentation grenade is the current standard issue hand grenade for the United States and other military forces worldwide. The grenade was first issued in the 1970s, replacing the M26 and M61 grenades used during the Vietnam War. The grenade is activated by pulling the safety pin and then throwing the grenade. Pulling the pin releases the safety lever or "spoon", however, the spoon should be held in place by the users hand until the grenade is thrown, at which point the spoon releases, activating the fuse. Vehicle Support AH-6 Little Bird (33rd) The Boeing AH-6 is a series of light helicopter gunships based on the MH-6 Little Bird and MD 500 family. Developed by Boeing Rotorcraft Systems, these include the Unmanned Little Bird (ULB) demonstrator, the A/MH-6X Mission Enhanced Little Bird (MELB), and the proposed AH-6I and AH-6S. (From Wikipedia). The aircraft is powered by a single Alison turboshaft engine, giving it a maximum speed of 175 miles per hour and a range of 267 miles. The Little Bird can carry a variety of weapons, including M134 7.62mm miniguns, Hydra 70mm rockets, and Hellfire anti-tank missiles. For the purposes of this match, the helicopter will carry two miniguns, one seven-shot rocket pod loaded with HEAT rockets and a single Hellfire missile (while never appearing on the AH-6s in Spec Ops, this was added because they could carry it, and to make this fair against the First Division's tank. The Little Bird's main weakness is that, because of its small size, it has no armor, making it vulnerable even to small arms fire. Type-74 Tank (1st) The Type 74 (74式戦車 nana-yon-shiki-sensha?) is a main battle tank (MBT) of the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force (JGSDF). It was built by Mitsubishi Heavy Industries as a replacement for the earlier Type 61. It was based on the best features of a number of contemporary designs, placing it in the same class as the US M60 or German Leopard 1. Like these designs, it mounts the Royal Ordnance L7 105 mm gun. The design did not enter widespread use until 1980, by which point other western forces were starting the introduction of much more capable designs. (From Wikipedia. In addition to the 105mm main gun, the tank also carries a .50 caliber M2 machine gun and a Type-74 7.62mm co-axial machine gun. The tank has between 189 and 192mm of rolled homogenous steel armor. 119's Edge Each weapon give their side specific advantage, the Type 74 has more firepower, but the AH-6 is more maneuverable. In the end, however, I think the AH-6 will be more useful in the urban battleground, and will be able to take out the Type-74 while evading its fire. =X-Factors= Explanations The 33rd Infantry takes the edge for Combat Experience, as they are part of the US Military, and have seen extensive combat in Afghanistan, as well as in their botched mission in Dubai. While the First Division saw some combat in the radiation zone, where they survived for over ten years, prior to that, they had presumably not seen any combat, as Japan has not been involved in a war since the Second World War. The 33rd also presumably has better training than the First Division. The 33rd also takes logistics, as they have only been trapped in Dubai a few months, while the First Division was trapped in the radiation zone for ten years. That means they were likely forced to make unreliable home-made ammunition by hand-refilling spent casings, and would have a very limited supply of ammunition that could not be fabricated, such as rockets and tank shells. While the 33rd are fanatically loyal to Colonel Konrad, and are willing to use brutal methods, such as hanging bodies from lamp post as a example, and using white phosphorus weapons. The First Division, however, are dedicated to taking revenge against the Japanese government, intent on blowing up a destroyed reactor and spreading the radiation across Japan and possibly further, with no regard for civilian casualties. =Notes= The battle will NOT take place in a radiation zone. =Battle= 33rd Infantry: 1st Division: A First Division Type-74 tank rolled through a deserted city streets, flanked by a squad of First Division infantry. Suddenly the tank commander was struck down by a bullet to the head. The tank gunner spotted where the shot had come from, and, assuming command, turned the turret toward a mid-rise structure at the end of the street. The 105mm tank gun fired with a thunderous roar, the high-explosive shell impacting the side of the building, blowing away chunks of concrete and glass, which rained the ground, along with two fallen 33rd Infantry soldiers. One of the surviving soldiers of the 33rd fired an RPG-7 from the rooftops, the First Division soldiers dove for cover, before the warhead impacted the front glacis plate of the tank. When the smoke cleared... The tank had a black burn mark on the front of the vehicle, but was otherwise undamaged, the rocket having hit the vehicle in the most heavily armored area. The tank gunner prepared to fire again when the sound of a helicopter filled the air. An AH-6 Little Bird helicopter flew in to support the 33rd Division. The helicopter fired off a Hellfire missile, which impacted the rear armor of the tank, reducing the vehicle to a burning wreck. (First Division tank destroyed) The Little Bird then flow in low, rockets and miniguns blazing, cutting down two First Division soldiers in a hail of fire. The rest of the First Division troops fled into the interior of the buildings. The helicopter turned to the side, towards one of the buildings the First Division troops had retreated into. The helicopter pilot spotted two First Division soldiers who had fled into the building. The soldiers and the pilot were staring down each other's sights. The First Division soldiers were faster on the draw, firing their Howa Type 89s, which easily pierced the unarmored windshield of the Little Bird easily and riddling the pilot with bullets. Blood stained what remained of the helicopter windshield as the pilot slumped over the helicopter going out of control and losing its main rotor as it clipped against a building. The helicopter spiraled into the street and exploded in a flash of fire. (33rd Infantry helicopter destroyed). The victory of the First Division soldiers, however, was short-lived- a burst of fire from a FAMAS wielded by a 33rd Infantry soldier struck down one of the two First Division soldiers. Seconds later, two more were blown away in an RPG impact. The 33rd Infantry soldiers gathered on the first floor of the building they were occupying, their commander ordering two of them to put down suppressive fire on the 33rd while the rest advanced. The First Division anti-tank soldier, however, spotted this and fired his Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle at the massing 33rd Infantry troops, killing two of them in the blast. The 33rd Infantry troops returned fire, the First Division soldier who fired the recoilless rifle being cut down by three rounds from an M4 Carbine. . The 33rd Infantry soldiers burst into the building occupied by the First Division. A First Division soldier peeked up from behind the front desk and fired his M4 in full auto into the incoming rogue US troops. The 33rd's point man bore the brunt of the hail of bullets. He was killed, but the rest of the 33rds soldiers quickly avenged him, riddling the rogue JSDF serviceman with bullets. The five surviving 33rd Infantry troops burst into the stairs to the next floor, only to hear the clink of a metal object bouncing down the stairs. It was a grenade. The grenade detonated, killing three 33rd Infantry soldiers. A First Division soldier peeked into the hallway after he heard the grenade go off, however, he was immediately killed by a burst of fire from the vengeance-seeking survivors. The two surviving soldiers then burst into the second floor hallway. The First Division troops opened fire, the first of the two 33rd Infantry soldiers being killed immediately. The commander of the sqaud, however, peeked out of the stairwell and fired his Beretta 92, killing one of the First Division soldiers. The two surviving soldiers exchanged fire with their pistols until a lucky shot hit a fire extinguisher on the wall next to the First Division commander. The extinguisher shot out a cloud of foam, which blinded the First Division commander. The 33rd Division leader threw an M67 grenade into the cloud, which exploded seconds later. When the smoke cleared, the First Division leader was dead. WINNER: 33rd Infantry Battalion Expert's Opinion The 33rd won the battle mostly because of their superior combat experience and training, as well as their superior vehicle support. This allowed them to overcome the First Divisions slightly superior weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts